


My Blade Is Sharp

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | The Gray Garden
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginner witch Yonaka runs into one of her familiars' enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blade Is Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> This is Rozen's idea and entirely her fault.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with a beginner witch like you who gets hurt trying to fight birds,” said Ivlis, watching Yonaka get her wounds treated by Defect Mogeko and making no attempt to help.

“Didn’t have to come,” said Defect Mogeko, tying off a bandage around her arm. “Done.”

“He’s right, though.” Yonaka sighed. “It’d be nice if I could at least heal myself, but my magic really doesn’t fit healing… But I’m sure I’ll eventually become powerful enough not to get injured so easily.”

Ivlis grumbled. “Ya’ve got a long, long way to go.”

“That’s why I have you two to keep me from dying before then.” Yonaka stood up. “Let’s head home.”

Their home in the witch world wasn’t too far from where they were, but that was no guarantee that they wouldn’t be stopped and hassled again. Witches squabbled over everything and nothing, and their disputes sometimes turned violent. Even a small walk home could lead to them running into someone unpleasant, like-

“Fancy meeting you here, airhead.”

Ivlis stopped in his tracks, turning pale as two demons appeared before him. “You two?!”

The woman who’d spoken grinned unpleasantly. “You’ve become a familiar since last I saw you? It doesn’t seem as though you’ve done very well for yourself, what a pity.”

The man beside her smirked. “A novice witch, a Mogeko, and a cockroach. Ahh, how pitiful, pitiful~”

“It’s not as if your witch is any older,” Yonaka said with a huff, pointing in the direction of a witch badly hiding behind a building’s corner.

The witch sighed and stepped into view. “Reficul, Satanick, you know them?”

Reficul turned her head towards her. “Just the demon. An annoyance at his very best. No threat to you, Nataka.”

Nataka folded her arms around herself. “Well… Just don’t overdo it.”

“Ivlis.” Yonaka caught his gaze. “They’re your enemies, you decide. Should we fight them or run away?”

Ivlis hesitated. Yonaka’s injuries were hid under her clothes, but she was definitely not at full capacity. Even if she was, taking on both Satanick and Reficul at once was unlikely to work out.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I don’t intend to let you run.” Reficul’s grin widened as her wings began to twist into arms that shot out to grab Ivlis.

Ivlis was prepared for this and dodged to one side, sending a burst of flame at her as he moved.

Defect Mogeko looked to Yonaka, who called up a large sword, or at least large for a Mogeko, which she tossed to him. Now armed, Defect Mogeko stared down Satanick.

Satanick chuckled. “You can’t really be intending to take me-” Halfway through the sentence he was interrupted by a stab wound and Defect Mogeko was on the other side of him. “-oh, you’re fast. This might not be as boring as I thought!”

Snapping her fingers, Yonaka capped up a small group of knives, which she sent flying towards Nataka. A magical shield blocked them, and Nataka yawned.

“...I hate shields.” Yonaka directed her second group of knives to Reficul, who knocked them out of the air with a wing while choking Ivlis with another two. The third group went to Satanick, who blasted them into nonexistence.

Reficul threw Ivlis towards Yonaka, who caught him and barely managed to stay standing. Defect Mogeko, meanwhile, had speed on Satanick but was badly outmatched in terms of firepower, and the attacks he managed to land weren’t doing much damage.

“Do you think we’ll win?” asked Yonaka to Ivlis, watching Defect Mogeko take a blast of magic on the chin.

Ivlis coughed. “I’ve never beaten them.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Yonaka sighed and squeezed Ivlis’s arm. “Would you drink my blood?”

“Huh?” Startled, Ivlis asked, “Are you sure? You’re already injured-”

“I know you’re not going to kill me, I’m not sure about those three. Just hurry up and do it!”

With Yonaka glaring at him, there wasn’t much Ivlis could do to protest further. Holding her by the waist, he lowered his head and bit down on her neck until his sharp teeth had drawn blood. She gasped softly and would have fallen without him holding her up.

After drinking his fill, Ivlis carefully set Yonaka down. Then he licked his lips and smirked. “Where were we?”

The entire area burst into flames. Sensing the danger, Defect Mogeko barely managed to get out of the way of a giant fireball that hit both Satanick and Reficul. Nataka only managed to shield herself just in time.

Ivlis lifted his spear and charged at Reficul, who was unable to do more than defend herself with her wings and could no longer get in an attack against his new speed and strength.

Satanick backed off, patting out his clothes, and looked to his witch. “May I also-”

“No, said Nataka. “Too much work.”

“But really, if we don’t-”

“Whatever. We’re going.” Nataka raised her voice. “Reficul! We’re going home!” She expanded her shield enough to include Reficul, who scowled but returned to Nataka’s side.

Ivlis tested the shield with his spear. It began to crack, but before he could break it, the three disappeared entirely along with the shield. Grumbling, he looked back to Yonaka, who was still sitting on the ground.

“That counts as beating them, right?” she asked, breathing heavy. Ivlis knelt by her side.

“Definitely counts,” confirmed Defect Mogeko. “Missy, are-”

Yonaka fainted into Ivlis’s arms.

It was not a long walk from there to home, not that Yonaka was very heavy. Once there, Defect Mogeko tended to his own wounds from Satanick while Ivlis looked after Yonaka.

...He’d taken considerably more blood from her than he’d intended to. Damn. Once he’d done all he could, he paced around her room waiting for her to wake up.

Eventually, her eyes opened. “Ivlis…?”

He tried not to let his intense relief show on his face. “How’re ya feeling?”

“Tired. But we won, right? So it’s worth it.” She smiled at him, before adding, “But really, my neck? Are you a vampire or something?”

He flushed. “It was the first thing I thought of, it’s not like I was expecting you to ask that! Anyway, your arm was injured.”

“Just thought it was funny.” She smiled a little more. “You beat those demons for the first time. How are you feeling about it?”

“...Like maybe being a familiar to a beginner witch like you isn’t so bad.”

“That’s good. I think having you as a familiar makes me the luckiest witch.” There was a long pause where they looked at each other in silence, before Yonaka looked away. “You and Defect Mogeko I mean.”

Ivlis coughed. “Right. Defect Mogeko. Both of us.”

“So how’s he-?”

“He’s fine. I’ll get him.”


End file.
